


A Pirate's Life For Me

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Murder, Sailing, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: After the King of Hyrule got notice of the pirate activitt in his waters, he sent out a special force to take care of their problems.





	A Pirate's Life For Me

“Head up high, Captain Warriors, the Princess’s Appointed Knight could show up at any moment now.” Rear Admiral Time patted the Captain on the shoulder, quickly wiping away any dust on his suit as well. “We want to impress him when he gets here with the Admiral.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Captain Warriors kept brushing his fingers against the yellow bands on his jacket sleeves, waiting for the arrival of someone who had the power to tie him to a brick and let him sink to the bottom of the ocean with no hesitation. The Princess’s Appointed Knight was intimidating like that.

 

Captain Warriors had only met him when he was younger, but it wasn’t the same man as it is now. The Appointed Knight of the Princess had been replaced a few years ago, a little while after Captain Warriors had met the man in the position at that time. The predecessor was a frightening man, one who could split your skull in half and throw your corpse into the mountains and not give a single shit while doing it.

 

That being said,  Warriors was only a tiny bit scared a man in the same position was coming down  _ himself  _ to assess the wellbeing of a few of the Kingdom’s ships.

 

Now, usually, the Admiral came alone to do such a job, but the King had requested the knight to come down and get a feel for the Kingdom’s supplies.

 

Stories and theories and myths are circling around the Knight. Some claim that he was just a small farm boy before he acquired a sword that was claimed to banish darkness. Others say he  had been living in the castle since he was young, a son of a knight. They say the King waited until the boy was 16 to officially appoint him as the Princess’s Appointed Knight, kicking the older man out of the spot.

 

Then, others say the man in the spot was a bit perverted, the Princess wanted him gone, so he was, and in cam a younger model.

 

The knight was only appointed a little over a year ago and was still getting used to everything in the Kingdom. This might actually be the first time he got out of the castle since he was first appointed.

 

“Now, don’t forget to not piss him off, Captain.” Captain Warriors was pretty sure Rear Admiral Time had said that just to be funny, but the Captain could not get it out of his head that the Princess’s Appointed Knight was going to throw him off of a cliff with no regrets.

 

Captain Warriors was only a little bit scared, and the impending sound of hooves, the men at work behind him, and the imposing presence of the relaxed Rear Admiral behind him did nothing to sooth his nerves. If anything, the only thing that kept him even the slightest bit of subdued was the Rear Admiral’s hand still resting on his shoulder.

 

Rear Admiral Time felt like a supportive older brother to most of the officers in the Hylian Coast Guard, especially to Captain Warriors. Both of the orphans felt a strong sense of family within eachother.

 

“Yes, sir.” Captain Warriors raised his head just in time to see the gates opening. 

 

Rear Admiral Time pulled him out of the way of the opening doors, lining the path with salutes along with the other faceless Coast Guard officers.

 

The gates creaked, and in came three  _ very  _ high ranking people on beautiful horses.

 

The first person who came through the gates was Admiral Mipha, the one who responded directly to the King about anything and everything about the Coast Guard. She was very popular, not only because she was the only lady Admiral in the history of all of Hyrule, but she also knew a type of healing magic. It was said she would heal the crew on her ship in the times of attack and war. Thigh, with her higher promotion, she wasn’t very available to do much healing these days.

 

That didn’t mean she was old, no. She was only a little over 22, her younger brother just over 18.

 

Speaking of, to the left of the Admiral was the Vice Admiral and Mipha’s younger brother, Sidon. Of course, he was taller than his short sister, that was a given for the Zora, who made up a portion of the Coast Guard work force.

 

Then, there was the Hylian on a brown and black horse, covered in a purple bridle and saddle, ornaments with the Hylian crest hung off it like icicles in winter. However, the Hylian on the horse was clearly the main attraction of the group.

 

Long wheat blonde hair and beautiful tanned and scarred skin made him as much of a mystery as he was handsome. If you looked, you could clearly see a few men and women in the force start drooling over either the hot Hylian, or the handsome Zora.

 

However, they could only react to the Admiral with respect. They all knew she could kick their ass if they stepped out of line in her presence.

 

Captain Warriors was scared of all three of them.

 

The three in power hopped off of the horses, who were immediately taken by a Ensign who put in his resume that he used to work on a ranch.

 

With Admiral Mipha leading the way, the three walked over to Rear Admiral Time, who saluted them along with Captain Warriors.

 

“Rear Admiral Time,” Mipha nodded to the two, who lowered their salutes. “Would you and Captain Warriors assist me on showing Wild here the King’s ship? I believe you know more about it than I remember.”

 

“Of course.” Time gave his arm for the Admiral, leading her and the three others across the wooden docs. Warriors only partially wanted to throw his jacket to the other side of the ocean. With the lack of wind and the evershining sun and the amount of walking he had to do since the sun rose, the sweat dripping down his back was cooling. He could tell the Princess’s Appointed Knight would agree if he voiced his complaints, the frequent wiping of his brow proved that.

 

It was hot outside, it was only 1 in the afternoon.

 

The large ship at the end of the docs was overbearing, enormous, large enough for a prisoner to go insane before they could find the deck. Walking up to the deck took a few minutes all on its own, the Zoras feeling most of the heat.

 

Quickly, they all walked into a room inside the ship, a dimly lit meeting room with eight chairs around a circular table.

 

Under the guise of showing the Princess’s Appointed Knight around the King’s Ship, a meeting with the five best fighters in all of Hyrule.

 

“The pirates on the East side have been flooding the sea recently,” Mipha began, rolling out a map littered in red x’s and little ship doodles. “We need to find a way to take them down in secrecy. We can’t have too much of an uproar, that would have too much backlash on both the Zora and Hyrule Kingdoms if civilians know of what we are doing.”

 

“I told you sister, We need to fight them head on!” Sidon spoke loudly, punching the air with such a ridiculous pose that Warriors almost laughed.

 

“No, Sidon.” Mipha’s exasperated sigh told everyone that Sidon had said this before… too many times before. “I’ve already told we we cannot go in cannons blazing. This needs to be in secrecy.”

 

“And we cannot simply join the crew?” Rear Admiral Time opened up a whole box of worms that Admiral Mipha was  _ so  _ not in the mood to deal with today.

 

“No.” She said sharply. “We cannot.”

 

“Can’t we just negotiate with them?” Warriors asked, putting his only idea on the table.

 

“No,” Wild spoke, for what seemed to be the first time in the day, and shot down the idea. “They’re pirates, they won’t listen to negotiation that doesn’t end in somebody’s death.”

 

All ideas went down the drain quickly, that is, until Wild spoke once again.

 

“What if we just sneak onto their boat in a dingy and slit their throats while they sleep?” Wild looked up from cleaning underneath his fingernails with a tiny dagger when the room went silent. He looked around the room, waiting for anyone to speak up.

 

“What?”

 

“Wild,” Sidon leaned into Wild’s space, speaking to him softly, “We are not going to go around killing pirates. It doesn’t solve anything.”

 

“Says the same guy who wanted to blow them up with cannons five minutes ago.” Mipha smirked.

 

Sidon grumbled, but didn’t talk back to his older sister. He could never win an argument with her.

 

“Alright, then. We need to find a better way to take care of these pirates, and soon. We won’t be together any time in the near future for planning, so I suggest we get this done now.” Rear Admiral Time leaned back in his chair, straightening his spine and crossing his arms. Captain Warriors recognizes this as his ‘Time To Get Shit Done’ position.

 

“I still think we should hold a negotiation with them. They could be civil, we don’t know.” The Captain brought back his point from earlier.

 

“That’s stupid.” Blunt. That’s something new they’ve learned about Wild, he’s really blunt sometimes.

 

“Hey, at least I’m not saying we shout straight up murder them all without giving them a fighting chance!” Warriors pushed himself out of his chair, slamming his palms against the wooden surface of the table and yelling in the face of the Princess’s Appointed Knight… Oh Hell he was yelling at the Princess’s Appointed Knight, one who could probably peel off Warrior’s fingers and dump the stubs in a boiling pit of lava.

 

_ Gross _

 

“At least I’m not bringing up dumbass ideas during an unofficial official meeting!’ Wild yelled back, but kept his relaxed state in his chair with his legs flung over one arm and his back resting on the other. He did, however, square his shoulders, making himself appear like he was about to deck Warriors in the face with a fist full of knives.

 

“Captain, Knight.” Not needing to yell, or even raise her voice, Mipha’s commanding tone was enough for two to direct their attention to the smaller Zora. “If you two are going to continue to fight, please take it outside.”

 

And so they did.

 

In the blistering heat, Warriors and Wild stood out on the deck of the King’s ship alone, but with several onlookers. Multiple Enigns and Lieutenant Junior Grades were watching the ship from a little ways away. A betting poll started amongst the officers as the two fighters on the ship drew swords.  _ Was the hot and sexy one going to win the fight, or was Captain Warriors going to win? _

 

Unsurprisingly, and unbenounced to the two fighters, not too many people betted on Captain Warriors winning.

 

And, as everyone expected, the fight ended with the tip of the Master Sword held steady under Warrior’s chin as he lay on the wooden dock. His own cheap steel sword probably went overboard from the way Wild had knocked it out of the Captain’s hands.

 

The two walked back into the meeting area, Warriors, swordless. Once the doors open, flung by Wild, the other three had already stopped discussion, had come up with a well enough plan while the two were out swordfighting.

 

“We have settled on a slight twist of Rear Admiral Time’s idea.” Mipha spoke once the two had sat down, Wild sitting in his seat properly this time. “We have decided to take on the guise of an unnamed pirate gang. With that, we’ll be seen as rival pirates and not soldiers. We can even take on aliases if you so please.”

 

“I think we’ll be fine on that part.” Time nodded between himself and Warriors. “If we stop using titles while out on this mission, then we should be fine.”

 

“That sounds fine, there’s just one thing before I can accept it.” Wild turned on the two, Warriors and Time, and looked them both straight in the eye.

 

“Yes?” Warriors shifted in his seat slightly.

 

“What are your names?”

 

-0-0-0-

 

Three Hylian and two Zora stood by eachother as the small ship they stole drifted through the water, out into the sea. The eldest, a female Zora, took the helm and gave the others jobs they needed to accomplish on the ship. She was smart though, smarter than she looked. The female Zora, Mipha, knew not to let her brother and the Hylian Knight around eachother in the same area for more than five minutes or else nothing will be done by either of them.

 

So, she put her brother to look up in the crow’s nest to make sure none of the officers of the Coast Guard had seen them, and put the Hylian down in the kitchen so he could prepare dinner for the night.

 

Warriors was surprised the first time he tased Wild’s cooking, he never knew a soldier, nonetheless the Princess’s Appointed Knight, would be able to cook. It wasn’t very common between fighters to have to skill to cook and cook  _ good. _

 

Warriors and Wild had a civil conversation at four in the morning, talking about their past together. Warriors talked about his training when he was younger, the excitement he felt when he was first accepted into the military, the pure elation he felt as he was promoted to Captain.

 

Wild talked of his few friends, the few memories he had. An accident had taken most of them away when he was younger, around the midpoint of his knight training. He was a survivalist, one with a particular taste in food and, apparently, in men.

 

That got a laugh out of Warriors.

 

The first evening was a bit somber, the entire group thinking of what they had left behind when they set sail into the dark sea. The mood grew dim after the sun had set, everyone mostly kept to themselves, listening as the waves rolled and splashed against the side of the small wooden ship.

 

Time stood at the tip of the deck, watching the waves, watching as the stars shined across the water, little bright lights in a sea of inky black water. He stood and thought of Malon.

 

Mipha kept control of the wheel, steering with no destination in mind. All she needed to do was make sure they ended up facing the pirates that plagued the waters and the mission would be done. Once they are taken care of, she can go back and continue healing her father. His degrading health had been the source of her worries for the past few months, he was her motivation to continue on and finish the mission. Mipha just wanted to make sure he lives, she doesn’t want this ridiculous sickness to take her father’s life.

 

Warriors sat alone in the barracks, fiddling with his blue scarf he brought along for the journey. They all had agreed to dress as pirates for the trip. It would be odd if they all confronted the pirates in full military gear while trying  _ not  _ to involve the military. The scarf, made for him ages ago by someone he doesn’t even remember anymore, was the only thing he could think of to bring that he already owned. Warriors wasn’t too big on shopping trips, even if it was a bit fun to spend a bit more than you can afford and being in debt for the next twenty years or so of your life.  _ Absolutely fun.  _

 

Wild and Sidon sat together, cuddled in a small room covered in blankets and pillows. The two had talked and talked, about the mission, about life in general. Their next big steps, their next big accomplishments. Wild promised to kill the pirates the second the showed any threat or slightest bit of harm to the Zora. Sidon laughed, and promised the same in return. The two laughed and promised and rolled together in the soft and warm sheets. Any other activities the two had will not be told to the other crew members, though they might have heard the two despite their best efforts. What could they say? Wild  _ was _ a screamer.

 

The five grew as a small family together, but not a normal family by any means. It was like a father and older sister taking care of two kids and the younger brother’s boyfriend.

 

It was a mess, but somehow, the little ship they stole in the night became a small home for the five.

 

A little over two weeks of nothing but crystal blue ocean and sea-scattered stars, they finally came across another ship. 

 

The Zora’s had rushed to get on  _ some  _ type of clothing on, while the Hylian all threw on the large coats and hats, even if it was as hot as the day they left, at least the sea water that brushed up onto the deck kept their feet cool.

 

The other boat had thrown down an anchor once they got close to their ship, causing Mipha to yell at her younger brother to roll the anchor down as fast as he could.

 

A board was thrown across the two ships, making a pathway from ship to ship. A child, no older than 14, lead five others behind him, ages varying but none older than Mipha herself. If need be, the four Coast Guard officers and the Princess’s Appointed Knight could take them.

 

Speaking of, Wild was just itching to pull out some sort of dagger that  _ must  _ have been hidden up his sleeve. Sidon quietly took his hand and fished the blade out of Wild’s sleeve, keeping it secure in one of his own pockets.

 

“We are not here to fight them,” Sidon quietly reminded him. “We need to befriend them if we can.”

 

“Whatever, I still say we should slice their throats. I’ll sleep better that way.”

 

“They won’t.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The six stood on the smaller ship, looking around. The smallest one came up to introduce himself.

 

"I am Captain Wind of the Wind Waker!" The blonde child shouted. "We are the fierce pirates of the seas! Cower in fear!"

 

"Wind," A dirty blonde with black markings along his nose whisper yelled. "Too much, take it back a notch."

 

"Oh, sorry." 

 

"I am Adm- Captain Mipha of the… uhh…" Mipha looked to her brother.

 

Unhelpfully, Sidon just whispered "Hylia".

 

"Hylia. I am Captain of the ship Hylia." Mipha resisted the urge to punch both herself and her brother.

 

"You named your ship after the Goddess?" The pirate with a cape said, shifting his weight on each leg. That pirate looked just as uncomfortable as Mipha felt.

 

It was when Sidon wrapped a binding arm around Wild's waist that Mipha realized that  _ these are the pirates they were looking for.  _ Wild had direct orders from both the Princess and the King to kill the pirates on sight, which was justified, of course. The Pirates had been causing trouble, so they needed to be stopped on way or another.

 

She felt a little reluctant to let Wild kill them immediately though. Mipha felt that Warriors had a good idea after all, maybe they could negotiate with the pirates.

 

"Why can't we just kill them?" Two voices said at the same time, in two different groups. Wild and the pirate with a bit of pink hair looked at each other, realizing the same words came from the other's mouth.

 

A few of the other pirates looked between the two threatening murder, whipping their heads to the other. Once of the tallest pirates, the one with the black markings on his nose, smacked the pink haired pirate on the back of the head.

 

"Let's do introductions before someone starts killing." Time started, making sure Sidon had Wild firmly attached to his side. "I go by time."

 

"I am Sidon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sidon tried to do a sort of half bow, thought its difficult to do one when you're holding a murderous wild child against your side.

 

"Wild." Short and sweet, Wild crossed his arms.

 

"They call me Warriors."

 

"I'm Twilight," The one with the black marks along his nose said, a slight accent floating through his voice.

 

"My name is Sky," The pirate's cape brushed against his heels. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

 

"I'm Four, a blacksmith." One of the shorter two said, crossing his arms and glaring up at Wild.

 

"The name's Legend," Said the one who threatened death along with Wild. He shifted on his hip and sneered, wiping his upper lip.

 

"Hyrule." The only one with brown hair said, raising his arm with his name as a mock wave.

 

Twilight meet the overarching silence with, "It's weird, we know. He was born in Hyrule, but there wasn't anyone to name him when he was born, so people just started calling him by where he was from."

 

"That's… odd." Mipha used her claw to scratch her arm. She tried not to let the hesitance enter her voice, but she really couldn’t help it. A name like that along with a sudden backstory? That was quite…  _ different  _ from normal pirates she heard of. The equivalent of naming a child Hyrule in the Hylian kingdom was like calling a Zora child Domain, and you just wouldn’t call a child Domain.

 

“It is, though some people call me Rule, so that might be easier.” Hyrule chuckled softly, appearing soft and trustworthy. Mipha  _ really  _ wanted to trust these people, but they were  _ pirates. _ They were the pirates the King had been warning them all of; it would only be a matter of time before they started pilfering and ending innocent lives.

 

Their mission from the King, the only reason they were out in the waters, was to end the pirates before they caused more suffering within the Kingdom of Hyrule.

 

Meeting her brother’s eyes, Mipha nodded. She watched as Sidon slowly took the knife out of his pocket and back into Wild’s hand. He turned back to his sister and nodded his head.

 

“I’m terribly sorry for this,” Mipha sighed and looked to the ground in mock shame; she was glad the mission would be finished quickly so she could return home. “I’m afraid we’ll have to kill you all.”

 

The lady Captain pulled out her rapier and all hell broke loose on the deck.

 

Sidon had let go of Wild’s waist, who, with his knife on hand, jumped right onto the tallest pirate, Twilight. He wasted no time in getting the element of surprise, wrestling Twilight to the ground in a flash of black and blue fabrics.

 

Once Mipha and Wind were locked into a battle of parrys and swings, Sidon was almost tackled by Four and Rule. Four swiped the sword upwards, the tip barely reaching up to Sidon’s nose because of his height.

 

Sidon had to take a few steps backwards because of the speed the two were coming at him with, his heels hitting the wooden wall the separates the barracks from the deck. Then, he realized something that he should’ve remembered earlier. He left his sword underneath his bed, again…

 

His sister was going to murder him if Rule and Four didn’t kill him first. He dashed left, right past where Sky and Time were engaged in a fight.

 

Time held onto his trusty steel blade with a firm grip. If he didn’t, It might as well be Sky’s.

 

Time jumped out of the way of another flick of a whip that threatened to take away his only weapon. Time didn’t know many people who could use whips as well as Sky; he would commend the pirate if they weren’t trying to kill each other.

 

Sky flicked the whip behind himself, accidentally smacking Warriors right in the face with the end of it.

 

“Sorry!” Shouting over his shoulder, Sky missed the blow Time was bringing his way, effectively giving him a cut across his barely-guarded arm. Sky’s short yelp drew the attention of the only person with heightened senses in the group, Twilight.

 

Rolling off of Wild, Twilight ran over to assist Sky, barely taking a breath before crossing swords with Time. The older man struck relentlessly, aiming to kill and/or majorly maim.

 

Free, Wild jumped from a stray flick of a whip, narrowly missing his eyes as he brushed through the fighting and made his way straight up to the Crow’s Nest. Being, arguably, the best archer in all of Hyrule had its perks, like the ability to place a bow with sacks of arrows anywhere he wanted without question. Well, he still got questioned, he just didn’t answer them.

 

From the top, Wild notched  three arrows onto the bow, carefully taking aim as time seemed to slow down. The movements of the others slowed to a fraction of what they once were in Wild’s mind, letting him aim carefully and directly before releasing a shot.

 

But he never did.

 

With time slowed, he could analyze the movements of the others, the new passengers on the ship. From his study, Wild realized that the pirates were not trying to hurt anyone, they were just trying to stay alive, trying to defend themselves from their attackers.

 

They moved like people who have never hurt another in their life, people who have barely ever smelled the iron on a steel sword.

 

They might be the pirates they were looking for, but they are not the pirates he has heard all the stories of. They were not killers, murderers, thieves or looters, just people with nowhere to go. They were lost, and were framed, receiving a bad name for things they would never be able to accomplish. None of them  _ could  _ be killers.

 

Wild pulled back the string of his bow, letting the three arrows fly directly where he wanted them to.

 

The first landed into Sky’s cape and pinned it against the wooden floor, making him reel back when the fabric choked him. Good thing he took that step back because he was only a millisecond away from having his head sliced off by Time.

 

However, the other two separated Wind and Mipha, forcing them to take a few steps away from eachother.

 

“We all done now?” wild shouted from the top of the Crow’s Nest, gaining everyone’s attention almost immediately. “Good.”

 

Wild notched one more arrow, quickly releasing it towards Wind. The arrow stuk itself between the baggy fabric of Wind’s shirt and the short wooden wall of the ship. Scaling down the rope ladder, Wild walked right up to where Wind was struggling to pull the arrow out of his sleeve only using one arm.

 

“You all have a bad reputation, but I have a feeling that none of what people say about you is true.” Wind’s eyes grew as Wild crouched down and pulled the arrow out. Wild only fake inspected the arrow before he threw it overboard. “Am I right?”

 

The small child nodded frantically before attaching himself to Wild’s waist in a hug. Wild, having no idea what to do, just patted Wind on the back and looked at the others on deck.

 

“Contrary to popular belief,” Legend walked forward, partially dragging Warriors behind him. “We haven’t actually done anything that people are blaming us for doing.”

 

“We actually suspect some group is out there trying to deliberately sabotage us for some reason.” Sky, who had finally pulled the arrow from his cape, spoke. “But we don’t know who could put so much effort into something like sabotaging a bunch of teenagers.”

 

“By definition, we aren’t even really pirates. We just really liked the idea of sailing the seas without the need of reporting to a higher authority.” Twilight rounded up next to Legend, putting his arm on the other’s shoulder. Clearly, Legend disliked it, but he didn’t voice any complaints or try to push him off. Twilight must do it often.

 

“I think it’s time for proper introductions. I’m Admiral Mipha of the Hyrule Kingdom’s Coast Guard. My little brother Sidon is my Vice Admiral.” Mipha waved her arm over to where her brother was still hiding behind a few barrels, causing a few laughs to emit from the other crew.

 

“We have Rear Admiral Time and Captain Warriors who are the only two authorized member of the Coast Guard to request an audience with me or any royalty.” The two saluted when Mipha introduced them, having absolute control over their faces that would have been overcome with a smile if they weren’t able to do so. What could they say, they were only sort of giddy that they had that kind of ability.

 

“And what about him?” Twilight pointed his thumb over to Wild, who was still being hugged by Wind.

 

“Wild?” Mipha waited for a confirmation nod from Twilight before continuing. “He’s the Princess’s Appointed Knight. Technically, he has more power than any of us. All he has to say is the Princess sanctioned him to do it and it will happen. There are only two people on the entire planet with power over him and that is the Princess and the King of Hyrule.”

 

After that, Wild promptly ignored what most of the people on either ship said. He only answered questioned that didn’t involve the Kingdom and he felt needed to be answered with someone who didn’t have a pea-sized brain.

 

For their first trip together, they all decided to find and possibly arrest -or maim- the group who had been going around and blaming the crew of the Wind Waker. Together, their first destination was and island for pirates called Lanayru.

 

The island was lined with shops and bars hosted by pirates, for pirates. Legend had brought it up in the first place, claiming it to be good for information gathering.

 

Legend bringing up Lanayru made everyone want to hit their heads with a wooden sign with the word  _ “duh”  _ plastered onto the front of it. Of  _ course  _ an island that was filled with pirates would have some sort of information about a group of pirates that even the King of Hyrule had been hearing about.

 

While sailing together, the two crews became fast friends with each other. Swinging across the ropes onto the other ships during nighttime was how the crew of the Wind Waker found out about Wild’s incredible cooking. Twilight and Sky had accidentally barged in during dinner and had ended up staying until well after midnight. The two claimed that the current chef on the Wind Waker, Hyrule, was the only person who even remotely knew how to cook and he would  _ never _ be able to make a meal like Wild.

 

A few days of traversing the clear blue waters later, they arrived on Lanayru Island, home of the pirates.

 

Massive and expansive docks covered the front of the island, making the festivities and partying on the island difficult to view from the sea. Mipha had let the crew of the Wind Waker dock near the front, up where there was only one available space, while she lead her crew down to the furthest end, far away from any ship clutter.

 

They walked the short plank to the hard wooden ramps of the docks and walked through the sand until they met back up with Wind and his crew halfway.

 

With the stars shining overhead, Sidon took his place right next to Wild, quietly grabbing the shorter and pulling him closer. Sidon would never get over the feeling of the warm-blooded Hylian flushed against his side.

 

Warning his sister, Sidon and Wild broke off from the group before they walked into the city of Lanayru. Together, the two walked through what seemed to be a main street, lined with little booths and walk-in shops.

 

A lit pub seemed to be the gathering spot of the night. Performers danced with batons of fire in the night, cheered on by drunkards who couldn’t get enough liquor.

 

Sidon and Wild stopped to watch for a moment. Though, Sidon was pulled out of the magic of the performance everytime Wild said  _ “I could do that” _ and he knew the Hylian could. By studying the dancers, Sidon could tell WIld had some similar moves in the past, even during their sparring.

 

_ “Fighting is like dancing, but deadlier.” _ is a phrase Sidon had heard often, and by listening to his lover’s critiques, it made all the more sense.

 

However, Sidon pulled both him and Wild out of the mass of people after the third time someone called Wild  _ “Hot”  _ and tried to slap his ass.

 

-0-0-0-

 

After seeing the flames amongst the wall of ships, Twilight’s initial reaction was ‘ _ oh, that poor crew. _ ” However, his second thought was, ‘ _ Hey, that seems kinda close to where we parked the ship. _ ’ And his third, and final, thought before he broke off into a dead sprint was ‘ _ Shit, that is my boat!’ _

 

As he ran, he could see a few others in his peripherals, Wind and Warriors had also seen the fire.

 

The blaze burned through the ship, mast and sails already gone and the wooden floors were burned though. Nothing could survive this. Nothing would be able to be salvaged. No weapons, no clothes, not one candle.

 

Twilight watched it burn while Wind screamed like  _ he  _ was the one burning.

 

There was no way in the Goddess's name that they would be able to save anything, it all just burned.

 

From his right, Twilight could feel the arriving presence of Wild and Sidon, both staring at the flames. Sidon tried to help, maybe put the fire out, but Wild took hold of his arm and didn't let go. Even if Sidon  _ could  _ help, he would burn alive in the fire; and that wouldn't be fun, being a Zora.

 

Sidon turned his head to his Hylian, the two looking each other in the eyes before Sidon dropped his head. Bringing in his lover, Wild let himself be swept up to where he could no longer touch the ground. 

 

Not too long later, the rest of the crew of the burning Wind Waker showed up onto the beach. A few others showed up, a few random pirates who came to check up on their own ships, or just came to laugh and party by the giant burning fire. Most pointed fingers and laughed, others threw bottles of alcohol, fueling the flames.

 

Wind had to be taken away by Time and Rule once his screams got mixed in with the laughing and cheering.

 

Once the eleven sailors had reached Mipha's boat and released Wind, the small captain threw his hat into the sand. The small child screamed and yelled into the sky, into the water. He collapsed onto Sky, the designated mother hen, and bawled into the other's cape. Rubbing circles into Wind's back, Sky hushed the child and lulled him to sleep.

 

"Do you think…" Twilight trailed off, drawing Time and Mipha's attention. He started again, "Do you think if it wouldn't be too much of a hiderance, that we could join your crew?"

 

Mipha, smiling, turned to Twilight, taking his hand within both of her claws. "I would be honoured to let you all join my crew."

 

As Wind was laid into a bed, they quickly realized there weren't enough for everyone. There were only six beds in the barracks and a single bed in a side room in the Captain's quarters.

 

Wild had offered to sleep in the Crow's Nest, but was pulled into the small room covered in blankets and pillows by Sidon. The Zora claimed the room was now officially their room and smiled as he closed and locked the door behind them.

 

The two smallest, Four and Wind, shared opposite sides of the same bed, saving up a bit of space to let everyone have their own bed. Everyone, except Legend, who took some old rope, nails and bedsheets and made himself a hammock to sleep on.

 

Mipha, thankfully, got her own room; the bedroom in the Captain's quarters.

 

The ship was quiet as they set sail, everyone moving quietly and whispering along the creaking wooden flooring. Sky draped his cape over Wind before leaving the room, moving to the Captain's quarters with a few others.

 

Forming a circle around the table, Sky, Mipha, Time, Wild, Legend and Twilight all squished together muttering about information gathered during their short time on the island. 

 

So far, they've discovered the names of a few pirates who might be the group responsible for placing the blame on the Wind Waker's crew. Not many names were discovered, the only ones they have heard was someone named Demise and their right hand man, Ghirahim.

 

Apparently, Ghirahim was also on Lanayru Island at the same time they were, so it would be completely possible that he would be the one responsible for burning The Wind Waker.

 

Twilight swore vengeance, he would be the one to thrust a sword right through that bastard's heart.

 

Wild smiled, formulating a plan in his head to beat the everloving shit out of Demise. He's only heard a few off-topic notions about how strong and how tall the man was, but he was already thinking of the man's fighting style and ways to get around large swings.

 

Then, well past midnight, well past five in the morning, the crew turned to bed. Time could see the soft orange glows that tried to break the horizon as he sat alone on the deck, a small compass in hand.

 

The soft sound of footsteps on wood broke his concentration. Time drew a knee up to rest his arm on as he leaned up against the wheel of the ship.

 

"So, where to now?" Twilight stood behind, right next to the wheel. He watched the oranges and pinks and blues flood the sky as the ship brushed through the smooth waters. The light gleaming off of the waters was bright under the morning sun, fresh and new.

 

Time brought his compass to eye level, measuring.

 

"North," he said. "We should be leaving Lanayru seas in just a few hours."

 

"Nice."

 

They both stayed where they were, silent for a long while. The noise of the others waking and moving and getting ready for the day sounded below deck.

 

Not even close to two hours later, Wild appeared with two plates of food, yelling at Time and Twilight to stop brooding and get some food before it goes bad.

 

A short laugh resounded above the ocean as the two finally slipped inside and out of the bright yellow sun.

 

-0-0-0-

 

_ Two years later _

 

Demise fell to the ground, body charred and burned to a crisp. Twilight stood above the corpse, throwing an empty lighter into the sea.

 

He couldn't help but let the sense of victory surge through his bones, even as the exhaustion set in, adrenaline leaving with every breath. They had finally done it, the pirates who have been making their lives a living hell for the longest times. Twilight had to personally comfort Wind to sleep as the flashes of bones and blood of his small family invaded his mind.

 

_ Not anymore,  _ he thought.  _ They've been avenged. _

 

The quiet had been victorious, until it had been broken by Sidon who shrieked and yelled  _ something _ .

 

It took Twilight a few seconds before he recognized the words as a name, one being repeated over and over.

 

_ "Wild!" _

 

Turning, Twilight spotted the knight just a second before he collapsed to the ground, covered in blood.

 

Twilight shot from where he stood over the corpse of Demise, coming up to Wild's side within a second. Sidon was there in less than a second, supporting Wild's head and the sword coming straight out of his stomach.

 

It was Ghirahim's, Twilight could tell. The strange diamond design and the abnormal elegance coincided with the owner's personality. He could see Ghirahim a few meters away, arrows littering his body, pinning the corpse to the door that lead below deck. The blood streaming down his face outlined the smile he wore, even in death it seemed.

 

With Sidon's frantic whispering, Twilight drew his attention back to the dying Wild. Blood stained his blue tunic and some smeared against Sidon's bare skin, though Sidon didn't seem very concerned about it, you could barely see it against his own red skin.

 

Twilight eyed the sword, cursing the one who threw it into Wild's stomach.

 

"Can we pull it out?" Twilight got ready to pull it out, but his hands were quickly swatted away by Sidon's claws.

 

"No, we…" Sidon took a breath, trying to make his hands steady. "We need to wait for Mipha. If we take the sword out before a healer can arrive, then he could die by blood loss…"

 

They sat together, Twilight watching as Sidon stared into Wild's fading eyes and cupped the knight's face with both of his clawed hands. Slowly, weakly, Wild let a faint hand cover one of Sidon's, turning his face as much as he could to see his lover.

 

Wild opened his mouth to speak, but only rasps came and tickled his throat. The Zora only continued to hold Wild close, wiping away the tears that flooded with coughs before anyone could see.

 

The door to the decks below flew open, Time leading the group out, covered in blood. The corpse on the other side of the door was squashed between the door and the wall with a sickening squelching noise. Twilight about threw up.

 

Almost immediately, Mipha spotted the dying Wild. She brushed past Legend and Wind and Time as she booked it across to the other side of the enemy ship.

 

She took command, telling Time and Twilight to hold down the knight while Sidon pull out the sword.

 

They were going to save Wild, no matter the cost.

 

The sword was lifted, dripping off blood onto the wooden floorboards. The scream that followed was deafening, all until Mipha pressed her hands against the wound and started concentrating.

 

The knight's screams turned into grunts and gasps. His body convulsed and twitched as the cells tried to sew the gaping wound close.

 

It seemed like they were standing there for hours, Mipha's sweat dripping into her work. The sun declared the time to be a little past two, proving the crew had only been aboard their enemies ship for little over an hour. Still, like always, Wild had been the only one gravely injured. The others had a few cuts and scrapes, but absolutely nothing like a sword sticking out of their body.

 

Sidon could feel his love's pulse grow under his fingertips, beats growing stronger as the sweat trailed down Mipha's face. Her eyes squinted, her hands kept drifting from the wound. Then, without any sort of warning, Mipha collapsed.

 

"Get water, quickly!" Sidon shouted, Time wasted no seconds in getting up and leaving into the lower decks to find the kitchens. He came back within short minutes; Sidon telling him to pour some of the water down his sister's throat slowly, they didn't want to suffocate her.

 

However, the deed was done. A pulse beated heavy in Wild's veins and the blood streaming from the wound was almost non-existent. The knight would heal better with time, Mipha needed some rest before she performed something like  _ that  _ ever again.

 

Sidon held the two close and ordered someone to bring their ship around.

 

It was time to go home.


End file.
